


jade harley is alone

by t4ngl3s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Loneliness, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4ngl3s/pseuds/t4ngl3s
Summary: one-off vent fic about being alone
Kudos: 6





	jade harley is alone

Your name is Jade Harley, and you are incredibly fucking lonely.  
It took awhile to diagnose the constant crushing feeling in your chest, because at first you'd assumed it a sickness that being godtier would eventually heal away, as painful as that shit is.  
But then it didn't go away.  
Eventually, you got tired of it, and also recognized it as something you hadn't felt in a long ass time.  
When you were a kid, you were always alone, unless you count a stuffed grandpa and an omnipotent dog who kept you confined squarely to the grounds of your house. Of course you always had your internet buddies but even they had real lives to live. Going to school and stuff.  
What is school even like?  
You'll never know. Yet another thing Skaia deprived you of for a more ""ideal"" outcome in the game.  
So after all that time you spent *right there* with your friends and a 3 year trip you spent with nothing but braindead consorts and a catsprite that made the Bec in you want to murder every time you saw it, 

  
You're alone again.

  
…

…

  
Why didn't you expect this? Everyone has their partners and business buddies and you've always been that background girl who everyone *says* you're one of the most important people in the group and then turns around and doesn't speak to you for a month because they forgot you even existed.  
You try to understand. Rose has Kanaya and their little Kid Vriska (which weirds you out a lot, actually,) and Roxy has Callie (you're happy for them), and Jane has Dirk and Jake, and Dave has Karkat, and you have.

  
You have.

  
...You don't have.

  
You're so fucking alone.

  
And what can you do?

  
What _can_ you do?


End file.
